The taste of Pomergranate
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: When Persephone, a young yellow pegasus is kidnapped by the god of death, Hades who's intentions is making her his wife, will she reject her kidnapper? or start to fall to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

The Taste of Pomegranate

The sound of ponies clopping back and forth on the stage filled the theater with excitement and charisma in the air. It was the night that every pony was waiting for, it was the premier of a famous myth know throughout all of equestrian in the history books, the story of Persephone the pony goddess of the spring and Hades, the stallion of the underworld who kidnapped the young filly from an act of love. Twilight held up a clipboard and pen with her magic looking over at every pony actor in the play and checking off her check list being production manager it was her job to make sure every actor is ready. She walks over to Rarity who was sewing in the last pieces of a costume on her work table.

"How is the costume, Rarity?" Twilight smiles.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaims pulling out the finish gown "It took forever but I made it perfect!"

"Wow, it's beautiful Rarity I know Fluttershy would love it" Twilight smiles.

"oh of course she will, it just screams spring" she said with pride and let out a scoff looking left to right. "But where in all of Equestria is she? She needs to put on her costume"

"Uh girls?..." they both turn to see Applejack, who had her hat in her hoof close to her chest "We seem to have a problem with our star"

"oh dear" Twilight groans, the trio swiftly made their way to Fluttershy's dressing room to find Rainbow Dash furiously banging on the door while Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in place.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash says putting her shoulder to the door trying to force her way in. "The show is going to start in five! Minutes!" she grunts trying to open the door.

"No!" Fluttershy protests. "I can't do it, there are too many ponies out there! You can't make me!"

"ugh! Fluttershy! Open this door!" Rainbow Dash shouts impatiently. Twilight places a hoof on Rainbow's shoulders pushing her gently back.

"Let me handle this" Twilight says, she puts out her hoof and knocks on the door three times. "Fluttershy?...you shouldn't feel scared, you practice your lines so many times that you know them by memory"

"Yeah…. but it was only in front of you girls and the other pony actors" Fluttershy starts "Can't you get another pony to do it?"

"No Fluttershy, you were the only pony that fit Persephone the most, you have to do it….what if you imagine that the crowd isn't there and say your lines like your still practicing in front of us"

"Well…." The ponies stood in silence waiting for a response and heard the click of a lock turning; they both saw Fluttershy as she opens the door her hoof rubbing her arm slightly her answer in a shaky audible whisper.

"Okay"

"Great! We have five minutes, Rarity you know what to do" Twilight said with authority.

"Of course" she replies with her head up high "Come now Fluttershy, let's make you a star!"

"o-oh okay" Fluttershy quietly says as she was lead back inside the dressing room "But not too much right?...right?...Rarity?" the door closes behind her making Twilight turn to her remaining ponies with an excited smile.

"All right girls, go get ready, we have a show to put on"

The theater was filled with ponies of all parts of Equestria with every single seat filled with excited ponies, the lights in front of the stage dimmed following with hushes and whispers. A spotlight shines to the end of the theater where Spike walks out wearing a suit and red bow tie, the light follows him to the middle of the stage as he addresses the crowd with a microphone.

"Good evening fillies, mares and gentlecolts! Tonight we will see the story of a beautiful filly taken by an evil stallion intent on marrying the fair maiden!...but first, we start from the beginning" With a wave of his claw the curtains separate revealing a lush field an illusion created by unicorn magic.

* * *

A young Persephone stood in the field full of flowers picking them from the ground and placing them together in a bouquet. Her white silk dress grazing across the grass leaving behind new sets of flowers growing behind her a common occurrence to the spring goddess, on top of her pink mane was a daisy crown that she made for herself. She turns hearing a set of clopping coming up to her to see her two Nymph pony friends.

"Howdy Lady Persephone" her orange friend smiles, her pink mare friend hopped alongside her.

"Hiya Persephone!" her pink mare friend said excitedly her poofy mane filled with different color flowers, Persephone smiles at her noticing her mane.

"I like your mane" she said.

"Thanks! I like your flower crown thingy!"

"Pickin' flowers I see" her orange friend inquires towards Persephone.

"oh yes, I'm making something for my mother Demeter"

"Well we be happy to help, we'll go out in the field to get as many flowers as we can" she turns away as the pink hopping nymph followed picking flowers as they possibly can. Persephone smiled sweetly at her friends and turns back into finding flowers of her own. She strays away from her friends going the edge of the forest. She heard a set of rustling in front of her and looks up to find a lone flower that had a yellow petal in the middle with white petals around it. She had never seen a flower like that in her field, it was beautiful. She trots into the dark forest not gaining the attention of hey nymph friends, the flower was being showered by a lone ray of sunlight being bathed with its warm light. Persephone gently takes the stem in her mouth plucking it and placing it in the middle of her bouquet. She sniffs the sweet scent of the mysterious flower letting out a small sigh.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?"

She let out a yelp, jumping back staring into the trees in all directions to find the source of the voice.

"W-who's there?" she stammers "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a figure appears in front of her, becoming visible as he takes off his helmet revealing his black slick hair, his eyes were yellow with red pupils and his coat was a dark blue color. He gave her a toothy smile revealing his canine teeth as he sets his helmet under his arm. He was a foreboding stallion, from the other stallion gods she met he was the most intimidating, she took a step back making him take a step forward to her.

"I am sorry to frighten you, Lady Persephone" he said smoothly.

"H-how do you know my name? do I know you?" she asks gaining a small amount of courage.

"I think not, this is the first time we exchange a conversation but I known you since you were a newborn foal" he bows his head slightly to her. "I am Hades, King of the Underworld"

"Hades?...my mother told me about you"

"Did she now?" he smiles. Persephone nods.

"She told me to stay away from you, you are a dangerous god"

"Dangerous I'm I?" he chuckles throatily, he puts out his hoof holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers making her eyes light up like a filly to a new birthday present. She trots up to his taking the bouquet in her hoof grazing his hoof slightly as she takes the bouquet adding it to her own.

"What type of flower is this?" she asks with a smile, touching its petals with a mother's touch. Hades let out a smirk.

"It's called a Narcissus and they only grow in my kingdom" he bends his head down at her as she was preoccupied with the flowers the tip of his nose to her mane taking in the sweet smell of vanilla. "Yet it pales in comparison in your own beauty"

She staggers back from how close her came to her but felt her cheeks go warm. He let out a soft chuckle walking up to her with each step he took she took the same backwards.

"I watch you time to time in your fields" he starts "How you smile when you feel a warm breeze go by, how you laugh that wonderful sweet laugh of yours when you find a creature go across your way, only now I had the courage to finally meet you, my dear _Persephone_" he growls playfully trapping her to a trunk of a tree. Persephone felt the cold bark on her back putting the bouquet of flowers in front of her chest. He takes a stand of her mane taking it to his lips pressing lightly on the strands of hair as he let them fall lazily into place. She felt herself becoming flustered she bit her lip feeling his hoof stroke her cheek gently he moved his hoof under her chin caressing her she wanted to pull away but feel herself under his spell when she gazes into his yellow eyes.

"You are even lovelier when your cheeks turn red" he grins. Persephone slaps his hoof away getting out of his trance.

"I-I'm must be getting back to my friends" she nervously began to trot towards her fields only to have her arm pulled back turning her completely around into the chest of the stallion.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to miss them" he said sternly. Persephone began to have a sense of panic, she tries to pull away from the death god only for him to tighten his grip.

"L-let me go!" she shouts. "Somebody help! Somebody help me!" she shrieks.

Her nymph friends heard the call of their maiden and began to rush to her aid entering into the forest, Hades took the chance to put the struggling goddess over his shoulder as he began to run towards his chariot.

"Persephone! We're coming!" yells the orange nymph gaining momentum in speed, Persephone put out her hoof towards her desperately.

"Help me, please! Don't let him take me!"

"Hold on! I'm almost there!" Her friend was mere inches away from grabbing her hoof, Hades let out a growl increasing his speed in sheer determination, in the distance he sees his black chariot and his bat-ponies waiting for him. The orange nymph ran as fast as she could her hoof almost reaching her frighten friend until she tumbles forward by a tree root.

"No!" Persephone screams being put in the chariot struggling desperately. "Let me go! Let go of me!"

Hades ignored her pleas slapping the reins onto the ponies making them rear up kicking their front legs causing a dark abyss to open in the earth, the orange nymph looks up to see the young maiden be taken into the dark crater disappearing into the earth as it closes behind her, leaving a scorch ground in its wake.

"No! she's been taken! By Hades!" she yells angrily stomping her hoof to the ground, she turns to the pink nymph who staggered behind her panting in exhaustion.

"What…..should….we….do? whew! I need some water, stat!" she announces. Her friend stomp her hooves down to her.

"There's no time! We hafta tell Demeter, come on!" she takes off running in the opposite direction, making her friend groan.

"Can't we rest for one minute! Oh!" she takes off running following her. "I better get some water after this! Or some apple cider!...or some punch!...I really like punch!"

* * *

Hades pulls the reins back stopping the ponies into a halt as they fly into a dark and wet cave, their only source of light was candles standing at a wooden pier where stood Charon the ferryman of Hades, his face covered in a dark hood. Hades turns to his prize his arm holding her side close to him to find her clutching her withering flowers, most of its petals lost in the chase and their stems broken, her hair filled with leaves and twigs from grazing the trees but keeping her flower crown intact. She began crying once they went through the door of the Underworld knowing full well that she was now trapped in the realm of Hades and by her captor no less. Her tears stained her cheeks crying uncontrollably as she began to hiccup. Hades felt a sense of guilt go through him knowing that he should feel pain from seeing his maiden cry before him but even in her state, she looked even more beautiful to his eyes as he felt his lips turn to a small smile. He pulls her closer to him to get hit in the nose by the broken bouquet being slapped at him startling him by losing hold on her.

"Release me!" she shouts, going to the far end of the chariot. He looks up at her finding her eyes glaring hatefully at him, the once upset mare gone and replaced by a furious one. "Why have you taken me? Do you not know who my mother is?!"

"Of course I do" he sniffs rubbing his nose slightly, the scent of the narcissist overpowering. "She's the mother that kept you inside most of your life, never letting you go alone, always having an escort by your side" he inquires. "Never letting you have a moment of peace?"

It was true that her mother had always been over protective when she was born, her mother always told her that her beauty will bring in the wrong type of suitors the solution was always keeping an eye on her or have someone else keep an eye on her, her thought went to the nymphs who were only there to watch her and protect her, now they must be feeling terrible.

"With good reason!" she says loudly stomping her hoof, making him blink at her in intrest. "because now I have been kidnapped against my own free will!...I want to go home, now!"

He nibbles his lip slightly, eyeing her carefully before responding gently.

"I'm afraid not" her eyes widen. "You see, I waited for a chance to have you and now I do, I can't risk losing you again"

"What?..." she gasps, her voice shaky. "Why?...why have you taken me!? What have I ever done to you?!" she demands, he tilts his head at her confusingly.

"Nothing of course"

"Than why have you taken me?!"

"To be my wife" he said bluntly, she reels back away from him.

"Y-your wife?"

"Oh yes" he nods with a smile going up to her quickly trapping her against the chariot. She press herself against the cold steel looking down to the side trying to avoid his touch. "You see….my dear, Persephone" he starts taking her hooves into his own, she looks up at him to find a tint of red across his face. "I love you more than life itself" he proclaims.

"….what?" she whispers in shock.

"I want you to be my queen!" he grins "I want you by my side as the Queen of the Underworld, you will have anything you desire, riches, status, servants, clothes, and anything you wish! As long as you are by my side"

She pulls away from him jumping out of the chariot facing him.

"Never! I will never be your wife!" she proclaims defiantly. Hades kept a calm face stepping down from the chariot as he turns towards Charon and the river Styx.

"You don't have must of a choice, because you _will_ be my wife and you really don't have a say in this matter"

She let out a huff "I will never be you wife, you will receive no love from me! Because I am just your prisoner"

"You are not my prisoner" he argues gently, turning towards her. "You will have free reign where ever you go"

"will you let me go to the surface, back to my flowering fields, back to my friends and back to my mother?"

"Well…..no, of course not"

"Than I am a prisoner" she says grimly, walking past him towards Charon. Hades follows silently behind her as they made their way towards the narrow boat. He stood besides her leading out his hoof.

"Let me help you"

"I do not need any help" she snaps, she takes her seat into the boat wobbling slightly, Charon swiftly put out his paddle stabilizing it. Hades let out a small sigh taking out a gold coin to the boat master, who politely shook his head.

"No need my lord" He said gruffly. "The Queen does not need to pay"

Hades nods in understanding as he makes his way in the seat behind his wife who cross her hooves avoiding any source of eye contact with him, staring down the river as Charon nervously try to focus on his rowing, the tension in the air becoming unbearable for him knowing that the boat ride will be the longest he had ever been from an eternity of bringing souls.

* * *

The nymphs broke open the door, startling a white unicorn pony dressed in a purple silk dress matching her mane, the top of her head holding a golden leaf crown making her set down the jar full of seeds for the next harvest.

"Now, what's all this?" she demands with annoyance "Does 'ant any pony knock?"

"Demeter" pant the orange nymph out of breath "It's Persephone!"

"Persephone!" she said alarmed "Well what is it?! Where is my beautiful child?!"

"She was taken!"

"Taken!? By whom?! Who would dare take my child away from me?!" she demands.

"It was mean old Hades!" yells out the wild hair pink nymph, she let out a raspy cough "Do you have any water?"

"Hades!" Demeter shrieks in horror "Not him! Anyone but him! That horrid God of Death taking my beautiful Persephone away from me!" she cries, collapsing on her couch crying into the cushions, immediately a cold chill overtook the nymphs making them shiver, they turn behind them towards the field to find the flowers beginning to wilt as a cold chill overtook the plant life making them whither away.

"Oh no" the orange nymph said "Without Demeter bringin' in the warm seasons, the earth is becoming cold and if it gets cold-!"

"We get snowballs!" the pink nymph hopped happily.

"No! we won't have harvest and if we don't have harvest…..there be no food"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.

GOOD? BAD?  
WANT MORE?

PRESS REVIEW! I DO LIKE YOUR COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2

The Taste of Pomegranate

CH 2

They finally made it into Hades lair, stepping out of the boat Persephone notice her bleak surroundings everywhere she looked was the black granite of the underworld, with stalagmites hanging above her head hearing the occasional drips of water hitting the smooth rocky floor. Hades lead her through a doorway down a long hallway made out of limestone, inside the cave was made like a castle's interior having red rugs cascading down the hallway with golden chandlers hanging from above being lite by red candles. Persephone would be lying if she did 'it finds the place beautiful. Hades opens a door leading her inside to find a large king size bed with red sheets and black canopy with furniture to match.

"This will be our bedroom" Hades says, making Persephone whirl at him in disgust. "Don't worry, I will be staying in the room across from yours until you feel comfortable, then you are welcome to share the bed with me"

"Then it will be never!" she spat. "You take me away from my flowers! My friends and my dear mother and you expect me to be your willing wife!?"

"Please my flower" he starts softly. "Must you be so difficult?"

"Difficult I'll be!...if you do not like it, then send me home!"

"You know I won't do that" he said shaking his head at her, she let out a cry of frustration falling onto the bed in despair her cries muffled into the fabric. Hades frowns at his bride he makes his way besides her sitting next to her on the bed watching her shoulders writhe as she weeps into the red fabric of his own bed, in their bed….where she laid innocently with her back towards him. He places his hooves on her shoulders resting his head lightly on her back.

"Get off me!" she shouts slapping him aside making him fall off the mattress in a thud. He let out a hiss in pain rubbing his redden cheek slightly even with her appearance of being weak and small she was none of that when it came to protecting herself something that he greatly admire. She was different from the other goddesses who always play a damsel in distress, Persephone was independent, tough, not afraid to speak her mind, he was conflicted by the sting of the slap to either teach her some manners or take her into his arms and kiss her.

"Leave me alone" she said lowly "Just get out of my sight, you monster!"

Her word struck him, struck him in his heart. He had been called many things by the other gods and goddesses and monster was the most used. Persephone notice the sudden pain etch in his face, she had struck a nerve to him and felt herself regretting it, she shook her head, no he was a monster for kidnapping her and keeping her to be his wife. He stood up on all fours brushing himself off slightly.

"I will send in two of my servants to take care of you, they will listen to your every command so don't be afraid to ask for an item of your desire" he turns away from her as she watch him go to her door suspiciously. "I will be back for you in the morning"

He walks out of the door and rushing in after was two mares, covered in grey clothing and having black bags under their eyes. They trot in with smiles across their faces, bowing their heads at her bedside, she could tell that they were the souls that serves Hades. She could not imagine their hardships being force to serve him.

"Good evening, Our Queen" they said in unison.

"I am Aria" introduce one of the mares she had a black mane and blue eyes, she appears to be the same age she was.

"And I am Maria" said the other, she was much older green pony with white hair, having died of old age. "My you are a mess, my dear….come, come we will draw you a warm bath" she said gently turning towards Aria "Would you be a dear and draw our Queen a bath?"

"Right away" she smiles trotting inside the bathroom in Persephone's room.

"I do not need a bath" Persephone starts sadly, gaining their attention as she slumps her head down on the bed. "I rather stay the way I am, maybe making myself ugly will make Hades change his mind about me being his bride"

"Oh sweetie" smiles Maria. "Lord Hades does not care what you look like, he will still make you bride with or without your pretty whittle face" she said pinching the goddess cheek, Persephone pulls away rubbing her face slightly as Maria continues.

"Lord Hades is a kind god, he saved me and Aria from going to Tartus….such a nasty place, he heard our stories and offered us salvation by being his servants"

"Oh dear, and being his servant is better than being in Tartus?" she asks in shock, Maria nods her head with a smile.

"Oh yes, and I am proud to serve under his lord ship….you should give him a chance, my Queen, he really is very kind and gentle, and not a bad looker if I may add" she says with a chuckle nudging her elbow slightly.

"I do not see him as Kind nor gentle, can't you see he kidnapped me?" she presses.

"Oh, he did so because he did not have any other choice, but you'll like being our Queen everyone in the underworld had heard about you and they are more than happy to have you under our rule"

"I don't see why…I refuse to be his Queen"

"Well, I see I can't change yer mind but at least give him a chance, hmm?..."

"Milady" called Aria, making Persephone look up at her. "Your bath is ready"

"Come now, nothing like a hot bath to wash away your troubles" Maria said taking their Queen gently out of bed, leading her towards the bathroom. Persephone let out a sigh not wanting to fight the kind spirits as they lead her into the bathroom, the door closes behind them and the curtains close.

* * *

A spotlight shines onto their host, Spike, as he walks on the stage with microphone in hand as he addresses the crowd with a warm smile.

"We will have a short ten minute intermission, don't be afraid to refill your snacks and drinks and we will get back to you" He exits towards stage right as the crowd swiftly disperse towards the back exits. He walks over to Fluttershy being premed for her next part in the act by two ponies fixing her makeup and hair.

"Wow Fluttershy, you were amazing!" Spike exclaims, she let out a small sneeze having powder on her nose and smiles at the small dragon.

"Thank you Spike, but you don't think I hurt him do you?" she starts nervously rubbing her hooves together. "I think I slapped him too hard"

"pffts! I sure he's fine" in an instant the actor, playing Hades trots up to Fluttershy with a small smile. Spike and the other two ponies took their leave, leaving the two of them alone.

"Your acting skills are impressive, my dear" he said with praise, lifting his hoof to his cheek. "I did not know you can hit so hard"

"Oh I'm so sorry" she says going up to him "I had no idea how hard I did it, I-I just got so caught up in my acting! Oh! I really I'm sorry, are you mad at me? Please don't be mad" she begs. He let out a laugh.

"Goodness, my dear, of course I am not angry with you, how can be angry at my friend?" he said as he morphs out of his disguise. Discord strokes back his black mane and stretch out his arms. "You know being a pony is very cramped, I don't know why I can't play the part being in my fantastic self" He said with pride.

"Because Hades was a stallion, silly….not a draconques"

"Ugh, so boring" he starts slumping his arms down lazily "Being a pony is so boring" he groans crossing his arms. She let out a smile at him.

"But you play the part very well, Discord"

"Of course I do" he agrees. "And so do you, my dear Fluttershy, if I did 'it know any better you could be the real Persephone, I mean her interests are the same as yours right?"

"Well….I wouldn't say that" she said sliding her hoof across the floor in front of her, embarrass.

"Of course you would!" he exclaims, he goes down next to her ear quickly as he whispers "You sure got the looks for it" he winks, making her blush at him.

"Really? I figure myself as kind of average" she said softly, only for him to put his claws on her shoulders reassuringly.

"Nonsense, you are not average…..secretly, I believe Rarity considers you a rival" he whispers following with a chuckle, Fluttershy smiles at her friend putting a hoof on his lion paw.

"You really are a sweetheart" Discord let out a snort pulling away from her.

"I swear my dear, you are going to ruin my reputation if you keep telling that to ponies" he said jokenly, knowing that the ponies still fear him, even if it just a little bit. They both turn hearing Twilight addressing all of the actors.

"Okay ponies, back on stage!...and…..ugh where are my Cerberus?" she yells loudly, only to hear an angry Rarity respond straining to restrain the three diamond dogs, Rover, Fido and Spot as she tries to fit them into a three headed black fur costume, she tugs the fabric down making the dogs howl in pain.

"Not so hard" Fido whines, being in the left side of the costume.

"It's too snug!" Spot the bulldog groan moving his shoulders side to side.

"Ow….You are pulling on my fur, pony!" shouts Rover, he receives a glare from Rarity and realize his mistake, chuckling nervously. "I-I mean, Miss Rarity…..you are pulling on my fur"

"Well I'm sorry!" she huffs "But do you know how difficult it is for me to fit three different dogs in one costume? Very difficult! And I do not appreciate being yelled at, I am just trying to help" she lets out a cry putting a white handkerchief to her eye dramatically but making all of the dogs shake their paws at her.

"No,no! no crying, miss Rarity" Fido begs.

"Yes, please don't cry, we can't take it when you start crying!" Spot says, pulling his ears down in a desperate attempt to avoid hearing her wails, knowing full well what they might be expecting.

"W-we'll be good!" Rover pleads, putting his paws together at her. "Promise! Just please no crying!"

"Well…." She starts putting her handkerchief down. "I suppose I won't, just hold still while I zip up"

"Yes Miss Rarity" the trio frowns, becoming quiet as Rarity finishes putting on their costume. Twilight let out a sigh of relief and turns back to Fluttershy and Discord.

"Discord, back into Hades and Fluttershy back on stage, you have less than a minute!" she said quickly before trotting off.

"My dear" Discord starts, snapping his fingers he turns back into his persona, Hades. "Our public awaits"

* * *

A pitcher of warm water cascades down Persephone's wet mane, she felt Aria move her hair back making their Queen rest her head on the marble bathtub, the bathtub was more like a pool built in the ground making it easier for the servants to wash her mane as they massage her scalp on their knees, they spread the vanilla scented shampoo in to her mane gently massaging her scalp as she rested comfortably in the warm steamy water. She let out a sigh of relief feeling the warmth relax her tense muscles. Maria dumps another pitcher of warm water down her mane taking the shampoo out.

"Let's dress you for the night, Milady" Aria said, wrapping a bathrobe around her mistress. Persephone was put into another dress, a long sleeve nightgown, covering her front legs with a white veil as the dress went down to her flank. The two servant bows their head respectively before leaving her alone in the room. She crawls under the red cover turning towards her nightstand to see her daisy crown, a reminder that she will never see her beautiful flowers again. She closes her eyes letting the waves of the river Styx lull her sleep.

* * *

Demeter began to wander the frozen plains of the earth, desperately trying to find a glimpse of her beautiful daughter, stuck in a daze refusing to believe that the god of death took her only child. Her hooves trench through the snow with ease focusing on the ground in front of her, ignoring the silence of the earth depleted from their song birds and the cries of hungry ponies, suffering through the bitter cold. The ponies on earth weren't the only ones suffering but the gods on Olympus as well. Zeus gathered all of the gods to try to resolve the cold weather.

Zeus sat at his thrown, a muscular red stallion who's simple words carried his kingdom aloft. Hermes, his rainbow mane color Pegasus sporting a golden helmet with wings flew up to him in a salute.

"All Gods and Goddess accounted for, Lord Zeus….except for Demeter, she refuses to listen to me…do you want me to try to contact her again? I am the fastest, I'll be back in a snap!"

"Nope!" responds Zeus shaking his head.

"Understood, all right everyone gather around!" Hermes calls, making all of the gods and goddesses gather in front of Zeus. "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat it" starts Hermes.

"But it is freezing cold outside because of Demeter, if the world keeps getting cold the ponies below won't have food and that is including us….. now from what I heard from two nymphs, they said that Demeter was taken by Hades, so I volunteer _myself_ to go and try to rescue Persephone!...what do you say, Zeus?" Hermes was best friends with Persephone it was only fitting if he could try and get her, plus he was the only one who can enter in the realm of Hades.

Zeus ponders for a moment before nodding.

"Eyup"

* * *

Persephone rested peacefully on her bed not hearing the set of hoof prints go across the floor to her bedside. Hades sat down on the edge of the bed looking over at his bride, who had a small smile across her face. He gently set his hoof on her arm, shaking her slightly.

"awake, my flower" he said gently. Persephone stirs from her sleep, she sits up rubbing her eye slightly to see her kidnapper sitting beside her with a small smile, she reels back with a yell.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she shrieks, covering herself with the blanket in gall that he dared enter her room without her permission.

"I'm here to give you breakfast" He set a plate of fruit down in front of her on the mattress. Persephone slaps the bowl away making it fall off the bed, shattering the bowl and spilling the fruit.

"Do you think I'm that gulliable?!" she starts, Hades looks at her. "I know what happens if I eat the fruit of the underworld, I'll be stuck! Forever!"

"But my dear, you must eat I refuse to let you starve"

"And why do you care about my well-being? You control death even if I die, I will still be stuck with you"

"Fine" he sighs "If you don't want to eat, you won't, but when you do get hungry I will have food ready for you…get dress, I will be giving you a tour of the kingdom and please dress nicely"

He steps out of the room making her two servants walk in after him, bowing to her.

"Good morning, Milady" they smiles.

"Let's get you all pwerty now, shall we?" said Maria, in a short time, she was dressed in an emerald down with black diamonds down her frame with her flower crown place on top of her head. Aria let out a small squeal of delight.

"You look like a real queen, Milady" she grins. "You are sure to impress our Lord"

"I wish not to impress him!" she huffs. "If only cares about my looks, he is sadly mistaken"

"Lord Hades is not like that, Milady….you must give him a chance, come, you must not keep him waiting"

She was taken down the hallway back to the entrance of the cave where Hades stood, waiting patiently for her. He let out a smile noticing her dress, he began to walk around her in a circle.

"You look…..Lovely, my flower" he whispers huskily. She turns her head away from him. "You are still angry I see?...well, I have a surprise for you since you love animals so much, I want you to meet my own pet" He let out a whistle calling in his watchdog. Persephone ears perk wanting to see what type of animal he would be bringing in. Staggering out of the shadows was the three headed dog, Cerberus, it staggers silently up in front of them, they both stare at the dog who's six eyes look to the left and back at them, Hades blinks at his watchdog holding no emotion as Fluttershy stares at it. The middle one wearing an orange gem lowers its ears nervously.

"…uh…woof? woof?" he was immediately tackled by a bear hug from Persephone, squealing in delight. Cerberus yelp painfully being crushed by the excited Goddess, as they all began to struggle against her death grip, while Hades lifts a hoof up to his lips chuckling at the sight.

"Oh~ you are so cute!" she drops them back to the ground making them gasp for air, she suddenly began to pet the middle head harshly, her petting was more like a noggie making the dog whimper in pain as the other two heads sunk their heads trying to avoid eye contact with their over excited attacker. "Look how cute you are! Just perfect, I never seen a puppy like you before" she coos baby-talking to them.

"Yes….pffts!" Hades began trying to hold back his laughter "He is one of a kind, a gift" he stifles.

"He is adorable!" she exclaims turning back towards Hades, making Cerberus drag itself away from the goddess.

"I'm glad you approve of him, but there are many more things I must show you….if you let me?" he said gently. She notice that he always speak softly and gently towards her, never raising his voice towards her no matter how many times she had raised her voice at him. She eyes him warily, he haven't done anything towards her and gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Then lead me…..show me your kingdom"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

LOVE IT?

REVIEW IF YOU DO, I DO LIKE YOUR REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of Pomergranate

CH 3.

Hades led her through a maze, taking Persephone through twists and turns. In the underworld it was constantly dark, so dark that she couldn't see her hooves in front of her face as she tries to follow Hades form. She suddenly trips over a rock making her stumble, Hades was swiftly by her side.

"Are you all right?" he asks gently taking her arm into his.

"Yes….I'm fine, how can you see so well?"

"You get used to it" he replies "Let me help you, my flower….hold onto my arm"

"All right" she mumbles, she did 'it want to get this close to him but she couldn't see well like him and she did not want to risk spraining her ankles. She wraps her arm tightly around his making him smirk in the darkness. He continues to lead her down the maze before she saw flashes of light in a tunnel ahead of them.

"Here we are" he announce pushing her forward into the large room, she looks up and was in awe, embedded on the cave ceilings were hundreds of white crystals shining independently in the dark. She put her hoof up to her mouth letting out a small gasp. It was like looking up at the night sky itself, it reminded her of the nights she spent looking out of her cottage home.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"I know how conflicting it is here in my kingdom" he starts walking up beside her. "I hope that this will at least give you some comfort of home…."

"A little bit….yes" she said slowly, even if the crystals gave the illusion of stars, and it's not the same as seeing real ones. Hades sensed her melancholy and took her hoof into his own. She turns to him.

"I do have one more thing to show you….I am confident that you might find it to your liking"

If wasn't long until Persephone notice they were heading towards a light at the end of the tunnel, her ears and eyes perked up, happiness filling her body for seeing the first sight of light for so long of being in the dark.

"Is that outside?" she exclaimed, tightening her grip on him in excitement. He felt his face go warm letting out a warm smile seeing her be so happy. He let out a small sigh.

"No, my dear….but it's something quite like it, its where all the good souls go to…the Elysian fields"

He lead her inside and when she stepped in the warm light, she felt grass beneath her hoof making her smile widely, in front of her was a large field that seems to go on forever, the field had green grass and narssasics growing in patches. She pulls away from Hades running into the field, he watches as she let out squeals of delight as she jumps side to side, pressing her face against the petals of the flowers taking in their scent. He let out a small chuckle as he strides towards her. She fell to the ground resting her back against the itchy grass as she looks up at the sky, she could not find the source of the light, but saw the blue sky and puffy clouds go by. She heard Hades take a seat beside her, sitting in his hindlegs as he turns to her.

"Do you like it?" he smiles.

"oh yes" she smiles widely. "I love it very much!" she exclaims, rolling to her side, pressing half her face against the grass taking in the sweet smell of wet dew.

"Thank you" she said, lifting her head up at him. He let out a small smile.

"Anything to make you happy, my flower….it does wound me, when I see the hurt in your eyes"

She let out a small blush at him and let out a small laugh. She quickly got up, running past him flicking his nose with the tip of her tail. He let out a sniff, smelling her vanilla scent; he looks at her with confusion. She turns her head at him, letting out a giggle, her eyes telling him to chase her. His eyes widen in interest going to all fours making her run off. He let out a chuckle before running after her, she let out a playful yell as they both ran in all directions in the field, touching one another in an endless game of tag. Hades hit his hoof against her shoulder gently making her stop in her tracks turning back to him.

"No fair" she said stomping her foot lightly towards him "You run faster than me"

"of course I do, you just need to run twice as I" he responds with a grin "It's just shows that stallions run faster than mares"

"hmph, I think not" she argues "Are you implying that stallions are better than mares?"

"Well, in a few things" he chuckles "including running"

"Hmph!" she sounds turning her head away from him "If I am going to be your wife, I should be treated equal not less, I despise when stallions automatically believes to be superior towards mares"

He takes a step towards her. "I expected you to put up a bigger battle for being my wife, but it's been a day and you are already accepting it" he inquires. She turns towards him with red cheeks.

"And I'm still against it!"

"If you say you are, my flower….but I do not believe stallions to be any better than mares" he admits, making her frown slightly at him. "If you want to be treated equally than you will"

"Why must you talk so softly?" she accuse, making him blink at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I raise my voice to you….but you don't do so to me"

"Why should I raise my voice to you? You don't deserve to be shouted at, a gentle maiden as yourself….I would never"

"If you were any other god, they would have struck me down" she frowns, putting her head down in guilt. He did 'it do anything to harm her, the whole time he just made sure she was comfortable and happy. Her eyes widen slightly feeling him press his cheek up beside her mane rubbing against it taking in her sweet smell.

"And I would have struck them down if they harmed you, my sweet flower" he gently states. She quickly felt her face go hot, she steps away from him heading back towards the tunnel.

"W-w-we must be getting back home" she stammers, Hades blinks at her taking notice how her tail swings slightly with the movement of her perfectly sculpted hips. She turns her head back to him, her mane swinging over her right eye.

"Um…Hades?..." He blinks at her stuck in his daze look, watching how Fluttershy silently mouths the words 'your lines'. He quickly snaps out of it, clearing his throat.

"Yes!...of course, my flower" he smirks, walking up behind her.

* * *

He lead her back inside the castle walls leading her to a dining room, in front of them was a long table filled with all types of fruit, vegetables and bread. She felt her stomach start to growl and her mouth salivating, she hasn't eaten since she was taken and now he is tempting her with his food. She whirls at him angrily.

"I am not eating that!" she said. No matter how hungry she is, she refuses to eat his underworld food.

"Really now?...not even if I told you I sent some of my servants to go to the upper world to get this just for you?" he said smoothly.

"How do I know you are not lying to me?"

"I swear I am not lying to you" he said raising his right hoof in the air. "I know you must be very hungry….I do not wish for you to starve, please eat your fill"

"well….." her stomach growls loudly, making her bit her lip by the sight of the food. "I'll just eat a little bit…..but if I find out you lied to me, I will never forgive you!" she warns.

"Of course" he smiles. Persephone made her way to the table getting to a plate full of salad and began to hungrily eat the leafy plants, it tasted so fresh that it seems they been freshly picked. Hades picks up a lone apple, eating it slowly as he watch Persephone go to a plate of fruit to only pick it dry in less than a minute. He toss the core of the apple aside, picking up a pomegranate, using his powers he slices it in half and took the slice half making his way towards her. Persephone let out a sigh of satisfaction to see Hades hold out a half of pomegranate, while he was chewing on the seeds of the other half his lips stain with red. He swallows licking the red off of his lips.

"Do you like a bite?...it's very sweet" he smirks.

"No thank you" she smiles politely. "I can't eat another bite…"

"It is getting late; you should be getting back to your room"

"How can you tell if it's late, if it's constantly dark down here?" she asks. He let out a small chuckle.

"You get used to it after a while; you must know what time to sleep and what time to wake up"

He walked her back to her room and with a wave of his hoof made a narssasic appear out of nowhere, making Persephone gasp in amazement, what type of god did she know that could make things appear out of thin air? He places it gently on her ear next to her flower crown.

"Beautiful" he whispers, making her blush slightly, she let out a huff turning away from him.

"Don't think that you can easily win me over, goodnight!" she goes into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Once the door was close, she let out a small smile touching the flower gently. Hades smirks entering his own bedroom he waves his hoof making the half of the pomegranate appear he takes a juicy bite out of it. Will she really not forgive him?

* * *

The curtains closes making Spike announce that there will be another intermission, the play was half way over, while the actors had a small break. A pony brought Fluttershy a cup of water before leaving to pass out the other cups to the other actors. Discord strolls up besides Fluttershy leaning against the air beside her while he ate his cup of water, leaving the water floating in his hand in the shape of the cup.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asks throwing the water aside hitting an unexpected pony actor, a shout rang throughout backstage while he pretended not to hear.

"I am feeling good…for now, I just want this night to be over, this is too much excitement for me, I feel like I'm going to faint with all the stress I'm feeling" she said touching her forehead lightly.

"Sounds like you need to relax" he said, putting his paw over her water he makes a circular motion transforming the water into warm chamomile tea. Fluttershy breathes it in deeply letting out a sigh.

"Thank you Discord" she smiles, taking a sip of the tea immediately making her body relax. Twilight strides up to them with a smile.

"Way a go guys, you two are doing a great job….but, Discord we got a tiny bit scared when you froze up like that but good recovery" she said.

"Froze up?" he questions, he looks to the side remembering why and blushes lightly. "Yes….made a bit of an error"

"But its okay" Fluttershy smiles. "I make mistakes sometimes too"

"But your act is great, Fluttershy, keep that up and soon you'll be known throughout Equestria" Twilight exclaims.

"Oh no" Fluttershy shrinks "I do not want every pony knowing me, if will be like it was when I was a model, this is going to be my last play and that's final"

"Well, okay…I understand you're a very shy pony, I got to go, the diamond dogs are refusing to go into the next act" Twilight groans "Something about not being crushed by a pony….which I think it's Rarity, but I'll see what I can do" She trots away, before seeing Discord snickering behind his paw hearing the dogs dilemma.

"Oh dear, I hope they're not mad at Rarity" Fluttershy says with concern.

"Yes my dear" he starts patting her head "Rarity….of course, but do you ever thought about going into the modeling business again?"

"oh no, it was too much trouble, so many ponies following me not giving me a moment's rest….oh it was horrible" she shudders.

"hmm, shame…..I was hoping another calendar edition" he says making a calendar appear in his paw, he waves it over Fluttershy's face, to see pictures of herself posing in all types of outfits Photo Finish made her wear. She let out a deep blush.

"W-why do you have that?!" she demands but let out a squeak, reaching for it only for Discord to raise it out of her reach.

"So I can keep track of important dates" he responds non chalantly, he let out a grin. "And to see that beautiful little figure of yours hanging over my bed frame"

"D-Discord!" she stampers, her whole face red with embarrassment. "H-how would you like it if I kept a calendar with you on it?"

He swiftly lay himself down in the air, putting his claws under his chin and bending his knees.

"Do you want to?" he winks.

"Discord!...no!" she responds. He lifts himself up landing his feet on the ground.

"Please my dear, I just like to see you blush" he admits, pinching her chin as he snaps the calendar away. She pouts at him mumbling something under her breath. His ears perked.

"What was that?" he said pulling his claw away. She looks to the right, avoiding eye-contact with him.

"….fresh" she whispers at him, making him blush, he straightens at her crossing his arms, he use his tail tickling the end of it behind her ear, making her flinch shyly.

"I know you love it" he replies. Fluttershy press her lips together in a tight line, she did not want to admit it, but she did.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

SEE THAT BUTTON….PRESS IT.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
